His secret
by TheDoctorAndHisRiver
Summary: After a heartbreak in her relationship with her husband, Matt comforts Alex when she needs it most.. will something become of the two? or will things get too weird on set?
1. the breakup

**Matt's POV**

There she was._ Alex Kingston_. He knew that she was married, but he didn't care. He loved her more that her husband ever could.

**Alex's POV  
><strong>I just got home, putting the kettle on, when suddenly my phone starts ringing. _it was Ralph. _i could have sworn that i could hear some girl in the background, but i just brushed it off. "_hi...um i have some news...not... good news.. just..news.." _my heart stopped. i knew what he was going to say.

"_im with someone...else. were getting a divorce, Alex"_ I was furious. How could he do that? after all these years, everything i lost, just to make him happy. _and he goes and does this. _I hung up, and just as i did, Matt knocks. I couldn't let him see me like this.. _" Hello? Alex...is everything ok? i heard you cry... im coming in ok?"_ He came in and saw me crying on the floor, i was so embarrassed. "_Alex! What happened? come here.."_

**Matt's POV**

I was so worried... i've never seen her this bad..actually.. now that i think about it.. i've never seen her bad... she was always the flirt that couldn't do a scene without cracking a smile every few seconds. I ran and slid onto the floor in seconds. i held her in my arm until she calmed down. "_I-I-Im fine, sweetie, you have to be back on set.. you should go. i don't want to get you in trouble"_

she said as i stroke her beautiful curls as she bares her head into my chest, "I'm not leaving until i know that your ok...I would never forgive myself if i let you just cry on the floor... i could never do that, hun" She buried her face into my neck and said while trying to keep her voice steady _"i-im completely fine , Matt, please, you will get in trouble if you don't leave me.._ "

"I will never, ever, leave you, Alex" i said as i put her head up gently and wiped her tears away.

i whispered in her ear "_i love you, Alex. i will forever and always. i will never leave you"_**  
><strong>

(sorry its really short, i have band and volleyball soon, i will update tomorrow though)


	2. The movie

**Alex's POV**

i looked up into his big beautiful eyes as he wiped the tears from my eyes."_i-i love you too...matt.." _i said as i bury my head into his neck once again. with his soft hands, he lifted my head up slowly, and looked me in thee eye and said _"i would do anything to make you happy... even if that meant i would be fired... alex i will never leave you...without knowing you are loved...by no one more...than me.." _

my heart stopped. i couldnt believe it. he actually loved me.. _"i...i..." _i took a deep breath.

_"love you..so..much..but please...i wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got fired because of me..i just..cant." _i rested my head on his shoulder . _"i cant just leave you like this... ill text Moff and tell him im really sick and cant come in till tomorrow.. that way i can make sure your ok.."_

i giggle into his shoulder and say with a bit of excitement in my voice _"fine..you win..but the only way i will accept is if we spend the rest of the day in bed.. watching netflix and eating popcorn.." _he helped me up.. but then unexpectedly lifts me up in his arms and kisses my forehead and says _"anything for you..Alex". _i rested my head on his chest and out of the corner of my eye i could see him smiling.

i thought to myself.._this is the best day..well afternoon..ever.._

he layed me down on the bed and went to go fetch the popcorn as i put on a movie

**Matt's POV**

as i put on the popcorn all i could do was smile. i loved her for so long.. and she loves me back. i put on two bags of popcorn and put them into a massive bowl because i didn't have intentions of getting up anytime soon. as i brung in the popcorn Alex was changed into her pajamas and was cuddled into the pillow waiting for me to come in. _"i put on a comedy because i think we both could use a laugh.." _i laughed and said _"i was thinking the same thing, Kingston" _

i layed down the popcorn and smirked as i went and fetched my pajamas i left there a couple weeks ago when i Karen,Author and i came over to have a sleepover and watch movies after working for 10 hours. i got changed in the bathroom and came in and layed down beside her.

the movie started and we started to eat the popcorn. a couple times our hands touched and we both giggled.. . after the first movie there was a little more than half the popcorn left in the bowl, but both of us were to comfy to get up. i ended up getting under the blankets and smiled at her.

i always loved her eyes..their so beautiful. it was getting late, it was about 8:00 by the time we finished 3 movies. we ran out of popcorn, but we didn't mind because during the last movie she ended up getting cold and cuddled into me, so we were both fine with no popcorn. after another movie, it was about 10:00, and we were both so tired. she turnt out and fell asleep immediately. i put my arm over her and fell asleep. it was the best day.  
><em>ever.<em>


	3. The script

**Alex's POV**

I woke up to a warm hand on my waist. I thought to my self _'i could get use to this..'_ i forgot how tired i was that night, i must have snored like crazy. I'm still quite tired so i'll go get a shower, at least i wont look like i've just came out of hibernation when Matt wakes up.

When i got back to the bedroom Matt wasn't anywhere to be found. it saddened me quite a bit. but then again he had to work and i have the week off. I got dressed and went into the living room and saw matt smiling at me with a cup of tea. i giggled as he said _"good morning,beautiful, how was your rest?" "it was good, lets say i was quite warm.."_. he laughed as i sat down next to him and took my tea. he made it perfect,like always. i drank the tea i put on my make-up as he got dressed. _"I took the day of to pratice my script, care to join me?" _ _"sure.. how about the ending scene?" "sure.. ill be back soon, wont be long" "ok..hurry up matt" "i will Alex"_

**Matt's POV**

i went to go fetch my script and to go get some breakfast, i wasnt that hungry but she was, so i thought why not. On my way back i had to stop into my flat to get my script,only took a second, i was only a couple flats away.I got back to her flat and sat down and we started._"is that it?" __ "what? did i miss something?" _i say as i stood up and walked towards her, she stands up, and says _"oh...shut up" _

**Alex's POV**

Not expecting matt to be inches away from my face, i look up , and he kisses me. we start to make out as i manage to whisper out _"matt..c-can we take this to the bedroom? we are in front of a window with people outside..." "sure"_he says as he puts his hands on my bum and lifts me into his arms and carries my in the room.


End file.
